Shinigami
by Synder Draconis
Summary: A young woman is murdered under a blood red moon by a mysterious man with silver hair. What will happen when she meets the YnM gang and why does she have to protect the Maou? I suck at summaries however I think you will like it so please check it out. My first fanfic. Rated M for language and violence to come.
1. Prologue

**_My name is Mutsu Sora and I am a Shinigami.. How did I become a Guardian of Death? Well it's a funny little story actually... Ok, so no it's not funny in the least however it is mine and I shall tell it the best I can. It's ironic really: I only learned the true meaning of living after I had died._**

**_PROLOGUE_**

Grant me the eternal sleep of Death. I wish to be free of my cursed existence. At least, this is what I thought back then. I was never able to bask in the warm glow of the sun nor was I able to feel the warmth of another person's love for me. I merely existed; there was no meaning of life for me, for I was cast from the graces of God at the hour of my birth. I died before I could accomplish anything in life.  
I am a demon cursed to live for eternity at the young age of 18, but I have found an escape to my burden and fate.

I had lived in Japan my entire life yet I never talked to anyone nor had any visitors, people tend to shy away from a golden eyed girl who seems to belong in a different world. One night, when I could not sleep, I went for a midnight stroll. Walking silently in the cool night air, I heard a muffled scream cut through the air to my right. When I turned to see what it was, the blood red moon shone through the clouded sky and I saw a man stabbing a woman repeatedly. I was unable to move or make a sound yet he knew I was there. Haphazardly pulling the knife from her still warm body he turned his silver gaze to me before clucking his tongue like a scolding mother. "You poor thing you shouldn't be out so late, now you've seen something you shouldn't have." The memory of his gravelly voice still sends chills down my spine. I do not know when he moved but the next thing I knew I felt the sharp bite of his knife slicing through my belly. "You were the only witness I have to take care of, consider yourself lucky to have a quick death." His laughter was the last thing I heard.  
Looking at him through an unfocused gaze, I saw his hair was the color of mercury and his ethereal eyes seemed to peer through your entire soul.

As my soul departed from my body I looked down on myself and saw the damage he had done. I was surrounded by a large puddle of blood and my eyes were merely chips of dull amber surrounded by the sea of onyx that was my hair. Running from the sight, I flew through the night and I emerged in a place I believed to be heaven.  
All around me were sakura and a warm breeze was flowing through my hair.  
Walking forward, I noticed I was starting to become dizzy. Looking down in confusion, I saw I was still bleeding profusely from my wounds. I noticed my vision tunneling inward and as much as I hate to admit it.. I fainted.

**Yes short I know but it's a prologue getting us from life to death and beyond! Please R&R! It is my first published FF so it might be crap but hey I wrote this when I was fifteen mind you.**


	2. Life after Death

Collapsing onto the ground I folded in on myself, my head cushioned by my arms. Feeling my blood pooling on to the ground my last conscious thought was _'I thought that when you died all pain ceased, but I guess that is just a myth created by humans to soothe those who were going to die.'_ Unknown to me, a man had seen me fall. Running over to me he said "Hey are you alright?" Shaking me I awoke briefly to see his face, before returning once again to oblivion.

I will never forget what I saw: His hair was a deep dark brown and his eyes were the most interesting feature about him, they were the color of amethysts. For some reason my spirit allowed me to see what was happening from above despite my body being completely out of it. (AN: makes me wonder whether a spirit can have an out of body experience..) As he carried me to a room I watched silently as he stopped and put me gently down on a couch. He looked at me one last time to make sure I wouldn't fall before he went into a room to his left and I of course followed, I was curious what could I say? He approached a large chair sitting by a fire and I saw him stop before it saying softly "Count, I found someone outside who needs medical attention." Yet as he said this I saw no one to whom he could have been speaking with. I then watched the chair swivel around and a floating mask with an attached cape was all that was there. It took me a little while to figure out that the person whom he was talking to was invisible. "Where is this person?" the one called the Count asked. "She is outside the room in a chair and is bleeding pretty badly." Snorting softly the Count motioned with a gloved hand as if to have the man continue. "Why is she bleeding?" The man with the beautiful eyes shuffled uncomfortably as the exchange was taking longer than he intended.  
"I presume that there is an internal wound and she might not make it if we wait too long." As he said this I looked past his physical form and into his soul hearing his inner voice say _"I won't let anyone else die in front of me."_ I was moved by the fact that he wanted to save me despite my being a stranger, but he was already too late. "I will have the medics come immediately." I looked back at the Count still intrigued by his appearance, or lack there of. "Do you think they will be able to save her?" The man's voice held a slight tremor and if I hadn't been paying close attention I would have missed it. "They will try, but if they do not please do not worry too much about it Tsuzuki. If she is bleeding as bad as you say she is she might have internal wounds as well, and those are difficult to cure without knowing where they are." I hummed softly to myself memorizing the man's, no, Tsuzuki's name. "I don't care. If one more person dies because of me I don't think I will be able to stand it."

This is the straw that broke the camel's back as the saying goes. Reaching to him, I felt a tidal wave of emotions stirring inside of him and I was pushed back. I was brought back into my body where I was once again bombarded by the unrelenting pain. The return had brought my body out of stasis and into a semi-consciousness. I felt myself be moved and I heard people talking frantically but I did not truly _hear_ anything until they removed the shirt that I was wearing. Gasping one of the medical staff said softly "This is a serious wound, we don't know if she will be able to survive this. But if she does she will always have scar from it. Who would do such a thing to a girl this young? She can't be more than 16 years old." _'I'm 18 damnit.'_ I thought to myself, I always had a sore spot for my young appearance. I waited as they shuffled around me cleaning and suturing my wound until I heard them say "The only thing we can do now is wait." With my body slowly beginning the process of healing itself, I thought about what had happened to me. I had always thought that I would live forever because I was a Demon, but I guess I was wrong.

As my body slowly healed I felt someone come and stay beside me many times, but I did not know how much time had passed. When I finally awoke, I looked around and saw that I was alone. Trying to get out of bed I fell out spread eagle with a loud **Thump**. Wincing as the sound echoed through the walls, I heard someone open the door. Trying to quickly arrange myself in a less embarrassing position, the Count came through the door and tilted his head (mask?) at my form. "It seems you are still alive." He chuckled. "I have sent Watson to get some clothes for you so you might be able to walk around better." I bowed my head to him gently minding my still aching abdomen. "Thank you for your hospitality but I must ask you something." He sighed knowing what I was going to ask. "What is it?" "Where am I?" He clucked his tongue gently as I slowly climbed to my feet.  
"You are at the Ministry of Hades." Turning my head to the side I chewed on the inside of my cheek.  
"Where is that?" I murmured softly still trying to get used to being upright. "It's hard to explain." He sounded like he was growing tired of my questions. "Am I in Heaven?" I knew it was a ridiculous thought but I couldn't stop myself from asking it anyway. "No, but you are not in Hell either." "I probably should be..." I said to myself quietly. As I was about to say something else the, door opened and a figure came forward with clothes heaping on it. "Count I brought the clothes you asked for." "Thank you Watson." The Count said. "What are you going to do with me?" I could feel his gaze turn back to me even if I couldn't see his eyes. "What do you want to do? You have your entire life to think about it." I winced and hung my head, my bangs covering my golden eyes. "I don't have a life anymore." He waved his hand as if I had said something that didn't matter. "Sure you do. Tell me the address of your family so we can get you back home." I laughed bitterly at the thought of going back to the poor neighborhood I once called 'home' "I don't have a home anymore." He sighed at my tenacity and lowered his hand before starting to go through the clothes looking for something for me to wear. "Why, did your family disown you?" I shook my head, a cruel smirk still playing on my lips. "No, they didn't disown me. I never had a family to begin with, and besides, I don't think the people that I lived near will think too highly of me returning." He paused in his rummaging through the clothes that Watson had brought. "Why is that?"I shrugged one shoulder. "I was murdered and they probably already know about it." "You died." He stated it instead of making it a question which made me think he knew the truth all along. "Yes, I was stabbed. That is where my wounds came from." I saw the mask bob in a nod "I thought that it was strange that you survived such horrible wounds." I grimaced and gestured to my figure still clad in the backwards nightgown they put on patients. "I doubt that you can call this surviving." He was silent for a moment reaching in and grabbing a simple shirt and pant set before turning back to me. "What do you plan to do for the rest of eternity?" I took his offering and held the clothes to my chest. "I don't know; what can I do?" The thought of doing anything past death besides haunting my home or going to the other side was ludicrous. "You could be a Shinigami." I paused my action of bending over to slide the pants on and blinked up at him. "What's that?" I heard a soft groan before he continued "Shinigami protect the supernatural world." I hummed again thinking more aloud than anything "The supernatural world huh…" "Yes. Do you believe in things like Vampires and Were-creatures?" "I'm talking to an invisible man in a mask, at this point I believe in anything." "Good way to think about it." I could hear the smile in his voice. "So how do I become a Shinigami?" "You have to pass a test." I frowned, I was never that good in school and this did not bode well for me if it was something similar. "What kind of _'test'_?" I had put on the pants and was turned around putting on the shirt. "You will have to compete against our top Shinigami and according to your score, we will decide if you are qualified to be a Shinigami." I shuddered at the thought of a written exam but pushed it away pulling the top over my head. "When is the test?" "It will be in thirty minutes." I turned around facing him with my hands on my hips "Why is it so soon?" He genuinely laughed then, it was surreal since there was no form for the sounds to have emerged from. "It is not like it will kill you." He turned around and left me to rub the bridge of my nose at the horrible joke. _ "Haha he has a black sense of humor great"_

As I waited for the thirty minutes to expire I pondered the normal questions _"Why did I have to take the test, and why did I have to become a Shinigami?"_  
Sitting on the bed silently, every minute seemed like an hour to me. Finally, Watson came in and told me to wait out side in the hallway for further instructions. I had made it into the hallway as the Count walked up telling me to follow him. "The tests you will have to take are one of wisdom, one of strength, and one of powers. If you do well we will proceed from there." He explained leading me to a courtyard. I saw Tsuzuki off to the side and waved to him in acknowledgment. he smiled briefly at me before a young man about my age walked over to him "Tsuzuki, you need to get ready for the tests after all you are one of the ones who will test her." Studying the young man, I noticed his soul was bleeding as if he had no trust in anyone anymore. Catching me staring at him I noticed that his eyes were an emerald green and his hair the color of fall leaves. Walking over to me he motioned to his partner "Don't worry about Tsuzuki. He might not look like much, but he is one of the strongest Shinigami we have here. He will not be a pushover despite his demure appearance." His voice was strained and slightly monotone as if he were hiding his emotions from everyone including himself, it made me hum again in thought. (It's a habit and it's not going away anytime soon)

Standing off to the side, I began to have doubts about this whole ordeal. However, before I could think too much about it, the Count came over to us and told us the test would begin. Walking over to an older man he nodded toward him and a gong rang throughout the courtyard. The sound permeated the air around us and Tsuzuki turned toward me and said with a goofy grin "I will be your first Judge. This is the Power test. We will both use our powers and we will see how powerful you are compared to mine." I scoffed remembering the younger male's warning about Tsuzuki being one of the strongest. "What a bunch of crap this is..." Walking to the edge of the courtyard he turned back towards me and started making symbols. Finished, a blinding flash of light emerged and when my still spotted sight came back I saw a flaming red bird in front of me. "This is Suzaku, she is the guardian of the South. Let's see what you can do." Thinking about what to do, I came to the conclusion that if he wanted to do a summoning then I would do the same. I reached deep within myself finding my inner-beast and called her to come forth. A ripple of power passed through me as Luna emerged and I felt the warmth of her presence wash over me. When I opened my eyes Luna was standing next to me; well I should say towering over me, because she is 8 feet tall and her tail is one-third of her height long. Looking at me sadly her gray fur shone with ethereal light and her silver eyes searched mine. Our minds touched I told her what had happened to me while she had been dormant inside of me. When we were through I looked at Tsuzuki and he was staring at Luna strangely and I had to ask with a smirk on my face "What is wrong?" He simply pointed at her. "That's a wolf." I nodded slowly "Yes, I am a wolf Demon. She is not just any wolf either she is a Spirit Wolf." He came closer looking her over "Why is she so big?" Her fur bristled at his comment and I placed my hand on her to calm her down. "She represents one third of my power." His head cocked to the side and he held his hands behind his back rocking slightly "So you have three of her in you?" I shook my head laughing inwardly at his childlike behavior. "No, I can only have one Spirit Animal in my entire existence." Straightening he smiled brightly. "I think we are through with this test on with your next one. I believe that Watari is your next judge."

Watching Tsuzuki leave, I asked Luna if she wanted to go back. She shook her head, stating that she would watch from a distance and dissolved into a silver mist. After she left, the one called Watari came on to the field I saw that he had hair of gold and an owl perched on his shoulder. Approaching me he said, "Well done, I don't think that I have ever seen a wolf that big or seen Tsuzuki that impressed before." I raised an eyebrow at him. "She is a Spirit Wolf." The sun glared off of his glasses as he smiled. "What is her name?" I crossed my arms over my chest growing bored. "I call her Luna but that is not her real name." He nodded simply and the owl started messing with its wing, itching it or something, I had no idea what owls did honestly. "Well let's begin shall we? What shall our topic be about? I know let's talk about Demons." I snorted and made note of Luna standing behind me to my right still in mist form. "Ok, when shall we start?" He held up a gloved finger and pointed it at me. I could sense he was probably someone who enjoyed playing more than working... unless it was something weird anyway. "We shall begin now. What kinds of Demons are there?" I groaned softly before repeating what I had been told as a child by Luna. "There are different types there are the Water Demons, the Fire Demons, the Air Demons, the Lesser Animal Demons, the Greater Animal Demons, the rare Dragon Demons, and there are the half-breeds." He clapped his hands once happy with my answer. "Good, what kind of powers do the Dragon Demons have?" "The wield fire, can fly, teleportation, metamorphosing, transmutation, the ability to telepathically communicate with people and animals, telekinesis, and the ability to camouflage themselves with their surrounding areas." I could feel his eyes narrow at the depth of my knowledge of the Dragons. "How do you know that much about these beings?" I smirked again feeling my fangs brush against the bottom of my lip. "You could say it's a 'personal' experience." "Very well then what is the most dangerous type of half-breed?" I shrugged and answered without second thought "It is a Dragon Wolf half-breed." The sun had shifted enough by now that I could see the sharp glint of his eyes which so strangely looked like my own. "And why is that?" "Because only the Dragons can transmute and only Wolves can totally re-solidify objects into different things." (Total crap I know but eh it works for what I need in the story.) "Why is that so dangerous?" "A Wolf-Dragon half-breed could take anything and make it into anything they wanted to."  
"Very well tell me, you say you're a Demon, what kind are you?" "I am a Wolf-Dragon half-breed." "Funny, now tell me what you really are." "I told you I am a Wolf-Dragon half-breed." "Prove it." As I was becoming frustrated anyway I called my wings forth and merely stared at him with my hand outstretched and called upon my fire within me. With the fire circling in my palm I said "You've already seen Luna so I don't need to prove the Wolf part in me." Watching as he stared at the blue-white fire along with my wings he said "How is it possible? All the Dragons are extinct." I pulled my wings back into me and dispelled my fire ball. "I would have to agree with you since I am currently taking a test to be a Shinigami.." I murmured looking down distraught. Coughing Watari folded his arms over his chest looking up at the dusk colored cloudy sky. "I think that the test is through. Your next judge will be Hajime."

He walked away quickly and I watched as a man older than me but younger than Tsuzuki came out and said "Look, I will tell you plain and simple that I don't want to be here; so in order for you to pass you must get this cigarette away from me." As I watched him put it in his mouth I thought about the quickest way to get it away from him. Sitting down to think I heard him say to me "What? Did you give up already? I never would have thought you would be such a coward" That pissed me off. My vision turned red for a moment and I bared my fangs and felt my nails grow sharper into claws. I turned and looked at him my claws clenching and relaxing. I was about to attack when my ears pricked up and Luna appeared in front of me saying _'Do not do anything stupid little cub you don't want to kill him.'_ I knew she was right so as I tried to calm down I knew what I had to do. As I kept my partial Demon form, I turned and faced Hajime I said "Prepare yourself Hajime, I am coming." He snorted and took a drag on his cigarette "You're all talk." I raised my right hand and put it on Luna and I said "This is my test do not worry." She huffed but disappeared again trusting my judgement. I lunged forward at him and was surprised at how he avoided my first attack. It was then I knew that I had to use my true speed. Turning I looked at him, seeing my opening I ran forward with most of my speed. I looked like a blur to human eyes, yet I knew exactly where I was going. Hajime saw me coming, but he did not have any time before I was upon him. Swiping the object from him I stopped and smiled at him and said "Looks like I won Hajime. Didn't anyone tell you, smoking can kill you." Snorting at my joke, I took a long drag off of it before grounding it into the dirt of the arena. Glaring at me he said "Fine, you pass. You owe me a cigarette though." I actually chuckled and nodded at him.

Finally the Count came out to congratulate me and I felt Luna return to me. "Amazing not only did you pass you also showed amazing powers of knowledge and expertise about the Demon race."  
"Well yeah, I do have personal experience with Demons." "Well it's a good thing that you came when you did." I hummed and stuck my hands in my pockets. "You mean it's a good thing I died when I did." He kinda wobbled a bit at my biting comment. "Well yeah, but still, we have a job for you." I was exhausted and they expected me to work after using all that energy? Were they nuts? "What, one already?" "Yes." I knew I wasn't getting out of it at that point so I sucked it up. "What is it?" "You are to meet with the Maou of Earth." I flinched at the mention of the King of the Demons. "Why?" "You are going to protect the Maou of the other world." Now I knew they had to be kidding Other World? What Other World? "Why does the Maou need protecting?" He had to have people surrounding him at all times right? "He has people after him." He left it at that not even trying to elaborate and I was startig to grow irritated. "That's vague, very vague. But still, why am I meeting the Maou of this world instead of the Maou of the other world?" "This Maou's successor is the other Maou's older brother." I hummed again not liking the sounds of this one bit. "Talk about keeping it in the family." My off handed comment earned a chuckle from the Count. "Funny. But still you are going to meet Earth's Maou in two hours." I knew it, they were trying to kill me... Again! "Two hours? Where am I going to meet him?" He handed me a business card of a restaurant. "Bon Noir." I grimaced, I hated French food.. who in their right minds eat snails!? "French, great, so I need to wear something expensive right?" The mask bobbed in a nod. "Yes, you do." I threw my hands into the air "Fine, what color?" "I think it would be preferable to wear black." I blinked and another smirk appeared. "Hmm, one could say I was in mourning correct?" Chuckling he said "I suppose so." God I have a macabre sense of humor. "So what can I wear dresses or pants?" "You decide but it has to be elegant." I hated dresses.. "Fine where do you want me to go?" "The room you were in before should be fine." "Ok I guess I'll wait in there." "Do you want someone to take you to the clothes department?" "No, I can make my own clothes." "How do you do that?" "I can take matter and transmute it into something else." "How are you able to do that? I thought that only Dragon-Wolf half-breeds could do that." "Well yeah, that's what I am." _'Apparently someone wasn't paying attention'_ "Well this is very good I suppose a Mazoku guarding a king of the Mazoku." "I suppose so." I had turned and started to walk away when he asked "What powers do you have?" "I have flame as well as lightning." "Hmm that is a dangerous combination." "It doesn't matter anyway. Does the Maou know of my prior job?" "No, he thinks that we are a private company that specializes in supernatural things." "Ok I will be ready in 30 minutes." "Fine, whenever you're ready."

Walking to the room I thought about my assignment and what I would be expected to do. Entering the room, I saw Tsuzuki waiting for me. When I went in, Tsuzuki said to me "Congratulations, not only did you pass your test but you already have a job assigned to you even though you don't have a partner yet." I looked away from his happy yet sad gaze, I knew he was still sad at my not having actually been 'saved' "Thanks, I guess. I should be thankful that I have a job as important as this, this early on but I can't help but feel like I haven't gotten over the initial shock of death yet." He hugged me briefly and I could smell roses. "Yes, that could be a problem but, I believe that you will be fine."  
"I hope so. I have to meet the Maou of Earth in less than two hours." "Oh really, well, I should probably let you get ready then, bye." "Bye."

Watching Tsuzuki leave, I thought about what I was going to wear. In the end though I decided on a black and red blouse with black silk pants with a red rose emblazoned on it. Taking the necessary precautions before I transmuted them into existence, I took two rose petals from a vase on the vanity dresser. Taking each petal in hand I envisioned what I wanted to create and let that wish come forth. As the ensemble drifted into my hands I smelled the faint scent of rose on it and smiled to myself. I had not thought that the rose petal's true selves would come out some way or another. Getting dressed, I noticed that I still smelled like blood. I frowned at the thought that my first meeting with someone as high up as the Maou would be left with the impression of my smelling like I had just walked out of a massacre. Imagining the scent and picturing a forest in mid-summer I wound that image around me and came out with a natural scent that dissipated the blood. Within twenty minutes of my entering I rushed out of the room and out to an awaiting car. Beside the car the Count stood and he said as I approached him "Be careful and do your job well, you will not be returning for a while so I am going to give you a means of communication so that you can report your current situation." "I understand sir." As I got into the car I found a briefcase waiting on the seat. As I opened it I found a cell phone and a watch. While the driver went toward the air port I thought to myself about what I was going to do and how I was going to do it. When the driver drove into the terminal parking he stopped in front of the door and walked to my side of the car. When he got to my door he opened it and said "You will go to terminal G-5 and you will meet the people you will be traveling with there."

Walking into the airport I saw a sign that said "Terminals A-1 through H-6 -" following the sign I walked by the A, B, C, and D gates. When I walked by the D gate I saw to my left a bookstore and went to look at it. As I did so I saw a book that was titled "Demons are real, here's how to figure out if you or your closest friend is a Demon or not." Snorting softly to myself while thinking only an idiot would buy something like that, I picked it up to read as a joke. Looking at the first page, it read 'If you have ever experienced something not quite right happen and at the exact same time you had been wishing that would happen you might be a wish-granting Demon. If fire inexplicably appears near you then you might be a fire Demon.' Nearly busting out laughing I thought aloud to my-self "No, if fires break out around you all the time, you might be an arsonist." Hearing a soft laugh coming from behind me, I turn to see a young man in a business suit smiling at me. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Nothing, its just that is the most reasonable answer for that happening that I've heard so far. Oh, forgive me for reading over your shoulder. Tell me, do you believe in things like Angels and Demons?" "Let me ask you a question, do you believe in a dead person living again?" "No. But what does that have to do with Demons?" "Nothing, I was just curious, and yes I do believe in Demons, but I have never met one or an Angel for that matter." "Would you like to?" "What meet an Angel?" "No, I mean a Demon." "Hmm, I would rather meet the Maou." "That is an interesting choice of words. Well, I had better go then, bye." As I watched him leave I realized that I had to get going or else I was going to miss my plane.

**Alright End of Ch.1/2? Can you really count a prologue as a chapter? Please R&R!**

**Syn- Hmph begging for a bone little wolf?**

**Oh shut it fire lizard, it was an insanely long chapter but I couldn't find a good place to stop.**


End file.
